


Tiffany's

by SaraSeven



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2012-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-07 23:02:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/436414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraSeven/pseuds/SaraSeven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron entra en Tiffany's para comprarle un anillo a Hermione y se encuentra a la última persona que habría esperado ver comprando un anillo: a Draco Malfoy. ¿Quien puede ser capaz no solo de soportarle más de cinco minutos, sino de incluso salir con él?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tiffany's

**Author's Note:**

> NdA: Esta es una historia que escribí para el Drarrython 2011, donde se celebraron los 10 años de Drarry en español.
> 
> Disclaimer: Huelga decir que ninguno me pertenece, ¿no?

**Tiffany's**

Tiffany & Co, era lo que rezaba el cartel de la mundialmente famosa joyería. Aunque para Ronald Weasley no era más que la joyería ante la que se había parado Hermione con aquel brillo anhelante en su mirada. Vaciló únicamente un par de segundos antes de entrar, lo justo para mirarse en el reflejo de uno de sus escaparates y atusarse su cabello pelirrojo con una mano. Ya lo llevaba demasiado largo y tendría que cortárselo.

Era un edificio situado en Old Bond Street, negro y sobrio, pero a la vez elegante, de cuatro plantas. Las ventanas eran de madera, pintadas de blanco, y entre el primer y segundo piso había unas letras doradas con el nombre de la tienda, así como también ponía el nombre en las dos banderas verdes que ondeaban con la ligera brisa que corría aquel día. La tienda estaba en la planta baja y sus escaparates atraían todas las miradas, o por lo menos las del género femenino, que hechizado por ellas arrastraba a sus parejas hasta los escaparates donde se exponían las hermosas y brillantes joyas, las gemas engarzadas en finos anillos o pendientes parecían ejercer una extraña magia sobre ellas que Ron todavía no era capaz de comprender. Pero el pelirrojo tampoco era tan idiota como para no saber que pensaban aquellas chicas.

Llevaba ya varias semanas dándole vueltas a la idea y estaba seguro de que era lo correcto. Hermione y él llevaban juntos casi diez años, peleas aparte, pues siempre terminaban reconciliándose. Los primeros años después de la guerra habían sido muy duros. No solo Fred, sino muchos otros habían caído en el camino, pero ellos habían luchado por salir a delante y no se habían rendido. Todos habían puesto un poco de su parte y la sociedad mágica había vuelto a levantarse. Hermione había empezado trabajando en el Comité de Regulación de Criaturas Mágicas y años de esfuerzo después había conseguido el puesto en el Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica que tanto había ansiado. Ron, por su parte había abandonado el sueño infantil de ser auror y se había asociado con su hermano George. Sortilegios Weasley generaba notables beneficios, no serían los próximos Malfoy, pero sí que le permitía comprarle un anillo a Hermione en aquella joyería.

Contempló una vez más el escaparte. En él había una gargantilla y unos pendientes de oro blanco engarzados con diamantes negros. Tenían forma de lágrimas y eran muy hermosos, pero él no iba buscando unos pendientes. Él quería un anillo, así que entró en la tienda decidido a comprárselo.

El interior del establecimiento derrochaba lujo y elegancia, y Ron no pudo evitar sentirse fuera de lugar. Él se había criado junto a media docena de hermanos y nunca les había sobrado el dinero para gastarlo en tonterías. Siempre era mejor comer carne que un pedazo de metal, así que estaba acostumbrado a la sencillez y todo aquello…le abrumaba. Escaparates y más escaparates repletos de miles de joyas: collares y pulseras, anillos, pendientes, brazaletes…de todos los metales preciosos y adornados con diamantes, esmeraldas, zafiros, rubíes, perlas, topacios…y muchas otras piedras preciosas de las que desconocía el nombre.

Al fondo de la tienda había una puerta detrás de un mostrador que debía dar a la trastienda. Allí parado de espaldas había un hombre alto y muy rubio. Era delgado e iba vestido con traje. Charlaba con un dependiente algo más bajo y calvo, vestido también con traje. Ron todavía con la sensación de estar fuera de lugar caminó hacia ellos. Sus pasos retumbaron en el mármol blanco, pero ninguno de los hombres pareció percatarse de su presencia. Al llegar junto al hombre rubio se paró un par de metros detrás suyo, alcanzando a escuchar el final de lo que estaba diciendo.

−…venido a recoger los anillos que encargué hace dos semanas. Espero que estén ya listos −la voz, con un acento muy refinado, como de alta clase no pudo evitar recordarle a Ron a alguien.

El dependiente le sonrió al hombre rubio.

−Oh, ¡por supuesto! Han quedado magníficos. Sí me disculpa un momento, señor Malfoy, iré a buscarlos −dijo, y desapareció en la trastienda.

Los ojos de Ron se agrandaron, sorprendidos, y durante unos segundos fue incapaz de decir algo coherente, hasta que poco después consiguió balbucear todavía en estado de shock:

−¿Ma-Malfoy?

El hombre rubio se volvió y Ron lo reconoció. Hacía mucho que no se veían, pero era él. Sin duda que era él. Ese rostro afilado que había tenido que contemplar a diario durante casi siete años no era algo que fuese a olvidar con facilidad por mucho tiempo que pasase. Los labios de Malfoy se fruncieron en una mueca al reconocerle, a la vez que lo miró de arriba abajo con el desprecio brillando en sus ojos, como si fuese un pecado entrar en aquella joyería con unos vaqueros y una camiseta.

−¿Weasley? −el tono de su voz rayaba la incredulidad, pero el viejo odio todavía estaba ahí, oculto− ¿Se puede saber que coño haces tú aquí?

−¿A ti que te parece que hago aquí, Malfoy? −le contestó Ron con el mismo tono desagradable e impregnado de aquel odio ancestral que se habían profesado siempre, como si todavía estuviesen en el colegio y tuviesen doce o trece años, y no veintisiete− He venido a comprarme el desayuno, no te jode…−bufó.

Al ver que el pelirrojo no estaba dispuesto a decir nada más, Malfoy se volvió a dar la vuelta, ignorándolo. Ron le sacó la lengua en un gesto totalmente infantil, mientras pensaba en lo raro que era que Malfoy no tuviese ganas de bronca. Ya casi ni recordaba la última vez que se había picado e insultado con el Slytherin. Había sido hacía más de cuatro años, durante un partido de Quidditch. Los Chudley Cannons había jugado contra los Halcones de Falmouth y habían perdido por un abochornante 70−310. Que perdiesen no había sido ninguna novedad, pero Malfoy que estaba justo en la fila de detrás había hecho un par de comentarios en voz demasiado alta sobre los reflejos del buscador y la mala puntería de los cazadores y antes de darse cuenta, Harry −quien para suerte de Ron lo había acompañado aquel día− los estaba separando y gritándoles que dejasen de comportarse como críos. Sorprendentemente, Malfoy le había hecho caso, y Ron había obedecido a su amigo a regañadientes, sin olvidar que ahora era un auror y que podía detenerlos.

−¿Y se puede saber que haces tú aquí? −dijo de repente el Gryffindor, como si le hubiese llegado la inspiración. Malfoy había sido siempre un sangre pura lleno de prejuicios que odiaba a los muggles y todo lo relacionado con ellos… ¡Por Merlín, pero si en Hogwarts no sabía ni pronunciar bien la palabra "televisión"! Y el pelirrojo no veía ninguna razón por la que pudiese haber cambiado su manera de pensar, así que especificó−: ¿En el Londres muggle?

Malfoy lo fulminó con la mirada.

−La gente cambia, Weasley. Madura y esas cosas. Deberías probarlo −dijo con voz maliciosa. El pelirrojo sintió como la sangre le ardía al igual que en los viejos tiempos. De repente era como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado. Pero por mucho que le apeteciera no podía lanzarle una Cruciatus. Los gritos alertarían al dependiente muggle. Además, era ilegal.

−Pues no parece que tú hayas cambiado mucho −espetó Ron tratando de que su malhumor no le hiciese alzar demasiado la voz−, sigues siendo el mismo pijo elitista y asqueroso que en Hogwarts. Y me creo antes que existan los Snorkark de cuernos arrugado a que alguien sea capaz de soportarte más de cinco segundos seguidos. A parte de tus padres, claro. Y el que alguien se plantee siquiera el salir contigo o decirte "sí quiero" sin estar bajo una Imperus es algo que nunca entenderé.

Los labios de Malfoy se curvaron en una sonrisa socarrona.

−Sigo preguntándome que vería en ti…−comentó el rubio.

−¿Quién? −preguntó Ron. Como ahora empezase a meterse con Hermione le lanzaría una maldición. Le daban igual el dependiente o las leyes mágicas− ¿Hermione?

Malfoy negó con la cabeza, con una sonrisa que era una mezcla de suficiencia y misterio en sus labios.

−No, Granger, no…−comenzó, pero su voz murió en el instante en que el vendedor apareció por la puerta con una pequeña caja negra y la sonrisa de quien sabe que va a cobrar un buen puñado de libras en cuestión de segundos.

−Espero que sean de su agrado, señor Malfoy. Estos anillos han sido confeccionados especialmente para usted. Son únicos, y si me permite decirlo dos obras maestras −dijo el hombre calvo. La papada le temblaba de la emoción mientras hablaba. Sus manos de dedos regordetes pusieron la caja delante de Malfoy y la abrieron. En ella había dos anillos de oro blanco hermosísimos. Ambos eran idénticos excepto por un pequeño detalle. El de la derecha llevaba engarzada una pequeña esmeralda plana, y el de la izquierda un rubí. Ron se quedó con la boca abierta, diciéndose que quería uno así para Hermione.

−Son perfectos, gracias −dijo Malfoy. Ahora en su voz ya no quedaba rastro de ningún tinte de odio, y miraba a los anillos con anhelo, nervioso, como sí…como sí ya estuviese arrodillado frente a quien iba a pedirle matrimonio. Por unos segundos, Ron se identificó con él. Entonces el Slytherin hizo un ademán de coger el estuche, pero el dependiente lo alejó como quien no quiere la cosa.

−¿Está seguro que no desea ninguna inscripción? −preguntó el hombre con una amplia sonrisa algo boba en los labios.

−No −aseguró Malfoy, y por su tono de voz Ron juraría que no era la primera vez que se lo preguntaba.

−¿De verdad? −volvió a insistir el hombre sin perder la sonrisa de vendedor de teletienda− Mire que a las mujeres les encantan esas cosas, seguro que a su novia le haría todavía más ilusión el anillo si llevase grabado algún mensaje…

−No es necesario −dijo de nuevo Malfoy, y con un ágil movimiento de mano cogió la caja de los anillos−. Oh, por cierto −añadió como si hubiese olvidado decir algo poco importante−, tengo novio, no novia −aclaró en un tono de voz que parecía restarle relevancia al comentario.

Ron arqueó una ceja, sorprendido. No es que le molestase que Malfoy o cualquier otro fuese gay. En el mundo mágico era completamente normal. Su padre había salido con un par de chicos antes que con su madre, su hermano Charlie traía a sus ligues a menudo a cenar, y no siempre eran chicas, y Harry era gay y llevaba saliendo con un chico desde hacía ya cinco o seis años, aunque no se hubiese dignado a presentárselo a nadie. Para Ron, al igual que para el resto del mundo mágico, la homosexualidad era algo completamente normal, a la que nunca se daba más importancia que al color de pelo. Por eso, seguía extrañándose de que hubiese gente −muggles, por supuesto− que no opinase así, que creyese que era algo antinatural, que los mirase con asco y criticase e insultase, como si fueran demonios venidos del infierno que intentarían arrastrarlos la lado oscuro. Según le habían contado en alguna ocasión Harry o Hermione, los más radicales −y los más idiotas, dicho sea de paso− los culpaban de todos los problemas del mundo, desde las crisis hasta el calentamiento global. Y hacían todo lo posible por joderlos. Por ejemplo, Ron había alucinado cuando le habían contado que en muchos países no podían casarse o que amar a alguien de tu mismo sexo era ilegal. ¿Pero qué gilipollez era aquella? ¿Desde cuando los gobiernos podían decidir esas cosas, poner normas al amor? El único requisito que ponían los Ministerios de Magia de todo el mundo a la hora de casar a una pareja era que los dos contendientes fuesen humanos, pero los muggles no opinaban así, era como si el amor tuviese unas reglas y ellos se las estuviesen saltando, yendo contra natura. A Ron la gente así le daba ganas de vomitar. ¿Por qué les importaba tanto a quien se follase alguien mientras ese alguien fuese feliz?

Por desgracia, enseguida quedó claro que el dependiente no compartía la opinión del pelirrojo. La sonrisa de blancos dientes que había tenido como cincelada hasta ese momento menguó hasta desaparecer a una velocidad pasmosa, y los músculos de su rostro se contrajeron en una clara mueca de desagrado, asco, odio. Cuando habló, en su voz ya no quedaba ni rastro del tono adulador que había empleado hasta ese instante.

−Oh, ya veo −fueron sus únicas palabras, frías e impersonales. Pero sin duda las que se calló, las que brillaban detrás de sus ojos: palabras de reprobación, aversión, repulsión…fueron las que pareció oír Malfoy, no obstante, la expresión del rubio no dejó translucir lo que pensaba.

−Sí me disculpa, tengo cosas mejores que hacer −le contestó el Slytherin en el mismo tono, pero el odio que rezumaba su miraba esta vez tenía otro destinatario que no era Ron. Sin añadir nada más se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, con paso rápido, pero no había dado más que unos pocos pasos cuando la voz del hombre calvo lo hizo detenerse en seco.

−Oh, y señor Malfoy… −el Slytherin se volvió con expresión seria− agradecería que no volviese por aquí.

A pesar de que su rostro no reflejó sus intenciones, Ron vió alarmado como Malfoy se llevaba la mano a uno de sus bolsillos. Y supo que los dedos del Slytherin estaban cerrados alrededor de su varita y que era cuestión de segundos que lanzase un hechizo.

−Ni se te ocurra, Malfoy −lo alertó en un acto reflejo.

Malfoy lo miró durante varios segundos, hasta que finalmente pareció reaccionar y sacó la mano de su bolsillo, vacía.

−¿Y usted que quiere? −volvió a preguntar el dependiente.

Ron se volteó al darse cuenta de que se refería a él y lo fulminó con la mirada, furioso. ¿Quién coño se creía que era aquel tipo para tener derecho a hablarle así a uno de sus clientes, aunque fuese Malfoy?

−Quiero −dijo a la vez que señalaba a Malfoy con el dedo− que le pida disculpas al señor Malfoy si no quiere que lo denuncie. Usted no es más que un vendedor, ese es su trabajo. Con quien se acuesten o a quien amen sus clientes no es asunto suyo.

El hombre apretó la mandíbula, pero no dio muestras de estar dispuesto a disculparse. Ron deseó darle un puñetazo. Si odiase a Draco Malfoy por ser un pijo racista y una serpiente tramposa podría entenderlo y hasta comprenderlo, pero odiarlo por ser gay no, eso sí que no. Si él aborrecía la manera de ser del Slytherin era porque Malfoy había elegido ser así. Pero ser gay no se elegía, y tampoco estaba mal. Estaba bien. Ese día había sido el rubio, pero ¿y si hubiese sido su hermano Charlie o Harry? Los habría apoyado, así que, aunque fuese Malfoy y detestase estar en la misma habitación que él, en esa cuestión estaba de su parte.

−Malfoy −ladró Ron al cabo de unos minutos al ver que el hombre no esta dispuesto a dar su brazo a torcer−, ¿no conocerás otra joyería por aquí cerca, verdad? −Malfoy asintió con la cabeza y Ron se dio la vuelta, encarándose con el hombre calvo. Lo señaló con un dedo índice que pretendía ser amenazador y anunció−: sepa que acaba de perder algo más que un cliente, señor.

Y salió de la tienda sin esperar su respuesta. Por el camino, unos pasos suaves de mocasines le indicaron que Malfoy lo seguía. Al salir a la calle Ron no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de alivio y frustración a la vez. Seguía enfadado, y encima, seguía sin el anillo para Hermione.

−No tenías porque hacer eso, Weasley.

Ron alzó la vista, sorprendido, al oír la voz de Malfoy.

−No digas gilipolleces, Malfoy. En el colegio te odiaba por ser un futuro proyecto de mortifago, no por tu orientación sexual. Y que te siga aborreciendo no quiere decir que si alguien te insulta por algo que sé que está mal no tenga derecho a defenderte si me da la gana −trató de justificarse.

Malfoy puso los ojos en blanco.

−Gryffindors…−resopló− Siempre tenéis que hacer justicia, ¿verdad? −Ron se encogió de hombros y Malfoy se puso a rebuscar en sus bolsillos hasta que sacó un trozo de papel y un bolígrafo. Garabateó algo y se lo tendió− Toma, es la dirección de un joyero al que la familia Malfoy ha encargado sus joyas durante generaciones.

¿Se lo estaba imaginando o Draco Malfoy estaba siendo amable? Tal vez los nuevos polvos de oscuridad peruanos si que tenían algún efecto secundario y provocaban alucinaciones o algo así…porque sino no se explicaba porque Malfoy iba a tratarlo bien y a ofrecerle aquella dirección. Ron vaciló unos instantes, pero finalmente cogió el papel que le tendía el rubio.

−¿Y por que no has ido tú allí?

Ahora fue el Slytherin quien vaciló antes de contestar. Ron pudo ver como se pensaba si decírselo o no, si era o no de su incumbencia.

−Mi padre y Rodrick son buenos amigos, y si hubiera encargado los anillos allí se lo habría contado enseguida.

−¿Y eso es un problema porque…? −tanteó el pelirrojo, no muy seguro de que Malfoy fuese a acoger con entusiasmo que fuese tan…cotilla. Además, teniendo en cuenta que llevaban a matar…no entendía porque Malfoy estaba siendo tan cordial con él; no era Navidad ni nada por el estilo…¿Se habría golpeado el Slytherin en la cabeza? ¿Alguna poción le habría salido mal? ¿Le habrían lanzado alguna maldición que lo obligase a tratar bien a la gente con la que antes se llevaba como el culo?

−Porque mi padre sigue teniendo la esperanza de que recapacite y siente la cabeza con una persona más…adecuada −dijo con una sonrisa cansada en los labios.

A Ron le picaba la curiosidad, y puesto que el Slytherin parecía no tener ganas de guerra decidió aprovecharse y arriesgarse con su siguiente pregunta:

−¿Sales con un muggle o algo así?

Malfoy soltó una breve carcajada y negó con la cabeza.

−Algo así. Sangremuggle −una sonrisa divertida curvó sus labios y dijo con retintín−: y encima Gryffindor.

Si Ron hubiese tenido algo en la boca lo habría escupido. Vale, eso ya rayaba lo surrealista. Malfoy con un muggle o un sangremuggle habría tenido un pase, teniendo en cuenta que ahora al parecer había madurado y ya no compartía los ideales de pureza de sangre y esas cosas, pero…¿con un Gryffindor? ¡Por Merlín, pero si Ron siempre había pensado que debía de ser alérgico a ellos como mínimo! ¿¡Y ahora iba a pedirle matrimonio a uno? El destino tenía un curioso sentido del humor. Por no hablar de que Severus Snape se estaría retorciendo en su tumba, ¡ja! Eso si que habría sido digno de ver, o la cara de Lucius Malfoy…esa también habría pagado por verla, sin duda.

Pero…¿Qué Gryffindor estaba lo suficientemente loco −es decir, más de lo normal. La locura era ya de por sí una cualidad indispensable para ser un león− para salir nada más y nada menos que con Draco Malfoy? ¿Quién, teniendo en cuenta que el Slytherin les había hecho la vida imposible y puteado a todos por igual? Se tenía que estar muy desesperado. O muy ciego. O muy…enamorado. ¿Pero era eso posible? ¿Un Gryffindor enamorado de un Malfoy?

−Vaya, debe de ir enserio eso de que has cambiado −dijo Ron con sorna−. ¿Cuánto hace que no te oigo llamarme comadreja? −lo picó.

Malfoy esbozó una sonrisa irónica.

−Mira Weasley, tú y yo estamos condenados a llevarnos bien o por lo menos intentarlo, créeme −dijo en un suspiro que parecía derrotado− pero será más fácil si no me tiras de la lengua, que yo ya hago bastante esfuerzo.

Ron frunció el ceño. ¿De qué coño hablaba ahora?

−No te entiendo.

Malfoy se encogió de hombros y sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa desganada.

−Lo suponía −a continuación señaló el papel que le había entregado−. Ve y cómprale un bonito anillo a Granger, hazme caso. Cuando tengas tu propio equipo de Quidditch pelirrojo ya me lo agradecerás.

Y antes de que Ron pudiese decir nada se dio la vuelta y alejó caminando por la calle. Si el Gryffindor se hubiese parado a escuchar en lugar de estar perdido en sus pensamientos, habría visto como Malfoy hacía una llamada y lo que le decía a la persona al otro lado del teléfono.

−Harry James Potter, me debes la mejor mamada de la historia. ¿Cómo qué por que? Pues porque acabo de cruzarme con Weasley…Sí, sí, ambos seguimos vivos y en buen estado de salud… Que sepas que he sido amable y lo he tratado bien, tal y como me obligaste a prometerte…¡Así que ahora quiero mi premio!

______________________________________________________________________

Su prometido llevaba cinco minutos intentando llamar a Harry por Red Flu, pero con Hermione colgada de su cuello dándole besos y ahogándolo en un abrazo de oso era tarea casi imposible. Volvió a coger un puñado de polvos Flu, por cuarta vez, y metió la cabeza dentro de su chimenea. Ella no paraba de sembrarle de besos el rostro y de susurrar "te quiero" a sus oídos, parando solo cada pocos segundos para admirar el anillo que ahora lucía en su dedo, pero a pesar de eso y Merlín sabe cómo, Ron logró pronunciar la dirección del apartamento de Harry.

Después de la guerra Harry se había quedado a vivir con ellos una temporada, por insistencia de Molly más que otra cosa. Grimmaul Place le traía demasiados recuerdos al moreno, y después de abandonar La Madriguera se había trasladado a un pequeño pero acogedor apartamento en el Soho londiense. El piso estaba bastante bien, Ron y Hermione iban a comer con él una vez a la semana, y a excepción del desorden que podía esperarse de alguien como Harry, todo lo demás estaba bastante presentable. Incluso los muebles de la casa habían sido elegidos con extraordinario buen gusto, cosa que nadie había esperado, aunque puede que el merito de esto no fuese de Harry, pues su amigo no vivía solo; compartía el piso con el hombre que llevaba varios años con él, aunque Ron y Hermione no lo conociesen. Siempre estaba trabajando, o había salido a comprar o con sus amigos, quedado con sus padres…o tenía cualquier otro compromiso de vida o muerte. Ni siquiera tenían un nombre, y no es que Ginny, Molly y ella no hubiesen puesto poco empeño en conseguirlo. Pero a pesar de las reservas de su amigo se le veía muy feliz y en ocasiones incluso con algún chupetón medio oculto por el cuello de las camisas, así que a la pareja debía de irle bastante bien.

El salón de Harry apareció cuando las llamas verdes se dispersaron. La estancia era amplia y estaba decorada con tonos claros. Los sofás eran blancos y las cortinas de un ocre claro. No había nadie en la habitación, pero un par de prendas tiradas en el parqué arrojaron algo de luz sobre lo que podía estar haciendo el moreno en esos momentos en otra parte de la casa. A pesar de eso, Ron pareció no percatarse, porque lo llamó.

−¡Harry! ¿Estás en casa?

Cuando Hermione comenzaba a pensar que su amigo no estaba se oyeron unos pasos apresurados, y segundos después Harry aparecía con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios, los pantalones sin abrochar y poniéndose una camiseta que estaba al revés.

−¿Si? −preguntó su amigo al llegar hasta la chimenea casi sin aliento.

−Emm…¿te pillamos en mal momento? −comentó Hermione divertida.

Harry enrojeció.

−No, no, no os preocupéis…¿Ocurre algo?

Ron se apresuró a negar con la cabeza.

−Más o menos, pero son buenas noticias. ¿Podemos pasar?

Su amigo giró la cabeza y echó un rápido vistazo hacia el pasillo que daba a su habitación y después asintió levemente.

Instantes después Ron y Hermione estaban sentados en el comedor de Harry.

−¿Y bien? −preguntó el moreno arqueando una ceja.

Ron abrió la boca para contestarle, pero Hermione se le adelantó y gritó eufórica sin poder callarse más la noticia:

−¡Vamos a casarnos!

−¡Oh Hermione eso es fantástico! −dijo Harry que la abrazó y comenzó a dar vueltas con ella. Después de un rato la soltó y fue hacia Ron− Y en cuanto a ti…ya era hora…−dijo tendiéndole la mano izquierda, donde Hermione juraría que vió un destello verdoso.

Ron se encogió de hombros y rió.

−Bueno, más vale tarde que nun…−comenzó su prometido, pero entonces sus ojos se posaron en la mano de Harry y Hermione también miró hacia allí. En el cuarto dedo de su amigo había un anillo de oro blanco con una pequeña esmeralda plana− La madre que te parió…−dijo casi sin voz. Entonces Ron clavó sus ojos azules y acusadores en los de Harry, quien a juzgar por su expresión había entendido a lo que Ron acababa de referirse.

Por primera vez en su vida −y ojalá también última− Hermione no sabía de qué estaban hablando esos dos. Y no era una situación en la que se sintiese muy cómoda…Pero aún así se mordió la lengua y asistió muda a la conversación de susurros y dientes apretados que mantuvieron Harry y Ron.

−Tienes que estar de broma, Harry. ¿Él? ¿De entre todos los tíos gays del mundo tenía que ser él? −preguntó Ron escéptico.

Harry se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño.

−Sí, Ron. Él. ¿Algún problema? −dijo el moreno con los dientes apretados mientras Hermione se preguntaba si sería mucho pedir que metiesen algún nombre en la conversación y se dejaran de pronombres.

Ron vaciló unos segundos antes de contestar.

−No lo sé. Puede. ¿Por qué él?

¡Más pronombres! ¡Mierda! ¿Acaso era tan difícil?

−Porque le quiero −respondió Harry. Hermione estuvo a punto de preguntar de quien hablaban, pero se calló a tiempo. ¿Acaso era tanto pedir un dichoso nombre? Por Merlín, aquello era frustrante.

−¿Qué le quieres? −dijo Ron incrédulo− Pero cómo…pero sí…¡Por Merlín, Harry, os pasasteis siete putos años peleando día y noche! ¿Se te ha olvidado eso?

Los labios de Harry se curvaron en una sonrisa cínica.

−¿Y Hermione y tú no?

Ron abrió la boca para decir algo. Volvió a cerrarla y segundos después la abrió de nuevo para protestar.

−¡Eso es distinto! No puedes comparar. ¡Vosotros intentabais pelearos el máximo de veces posible antes del desayuno! ¡Y Hermione y yo todavía no hemos intentado matarnos!

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron de par en par. ¿Era posible? ¿Podían estar hablando de…él?

−Sí, bueno Ron…Eso se llama Tensión Sexual no Resuelta.

−¡Y una mierda! −saltó Ron− ¡Eso era odio y lo demás tonterías!

−¡Bueno, pues ahora ya no le odio! −gritó Harry− ¡¿Tanto te cuesta aceptarlo?

−¡Pues sí! –gritó también Ron. Después calló y al rato negó levemente con la cabeza− Mierda, Harry…No, no es eso…Es que…¡joder! ¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste antes?

Harry enrojeció y comenzó a balbucear incoherencias.

−Porque no sabía como decíroslo; porque pensaba, y veo que acertadamente, que no os lo tomaríais muy bien; porque sois la única familia que tiene y temía que lo rechazaseis…¿Quieres que siga, Weasley? −dijo una voz rebosante de sarcasmo. Los tres se volvieron y vieron a Draco Malfoy cruzado de brazos y apoyado en una pared. Iba vestido de traje, pero no llevaba americana, la camisa estaba por fuera del pantalón y la corbata estaba suelta.

A pesar de la sorpresa, una pequeña vocecita en algún rincón de la mente de Hermione gritó muy bajito "lo sabía", pero estaba tan concentrada en la persona que se acercaba a su amigo y le rodeaba la cintura con un brazo que no pudo prestarle toda la atención que quiso.

−Pero…−comenzó Ron estupefacto mirando a Malfoy. Después pareció recapacitar y miró a Harry− ¿¡Pero tú eres idiota o qué! −le gritó− ¿Por qué pensabas eso?

Harry se cruzó de brazos con expresión seria.

−¿Recuerdas cuando ya hace años empecé a trabajar como auror en el Ministerio? ¿Recuerdas que te comenté que me cruzaba a menudo con Draco y que ahora era un buen tipo y que hasta me caía bien? −dijo con un leve tinte de amargura en la voz− Tú casi me obligas a ir a San Mungo, Ron −resopló Harry.

−Si me hubieras dicho que salías con él…−comenzó Ron.

−Es que por aquel entonces no salía con él −lo cortó Harry−. Pero cuando le pedí salir y Draco aceptó, no te lo dije porque ya tenía una idea de cual sería tu reacción.

Hermione no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco. Hombres… pensó. Recordaba perfectamente de que hablaba Harry. Ella, como también trabajaba en el Ministerio se cruzaba a menudo con el Slytherin, y sabía que su amigo tenía razón. Malfoy había madurado. Cuando consiguió el puesto en el departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica y comenzó a tratar más con él debido a sus finanzas comprobó que era un hombre meticuloso y ordenado, muy eficiente en su trabajo. Calmado, no solía alterarse ni aún cuando un acuerdo millonario amenazaba con írseles a pique. Por las cotillas de algunas de sus compañeras se había enterado de que era gay, y los continuos rechazos a Matt, el secretario de Hermione, y un tengo novio, Matt, deja de insistir que escuchó ella un día de pasada hicieron que las marujas de la oficina lo emparejasen con un hombre cada semana. Pero seguro que ninguna de ellas había barajado a Harry como posible candidato.

A decir verdad, no le disgustaba que Harry estuviese saliendo con Malfoy. Pero se le hacía…raro. Después de haberlos visto pelearse durante años en el colegio, cualquiera que hubiese sabido que eran pareja no habría apostado por ellos. Aunque nadie habría dado un knut por los Cannons el año pasado y habían terminado por ganar la liga…La vida deparaba esas sorpresas, y si el responsable de aquella sonrisa boba y enamorada que a veces había sorprendido en el rostro de Harry era Malfoy…sin duda ella no iba a ponerles pegas. Y no había más que mirar la devoción con la que miraba a su amigo para saber que el Slytherin era también un hombre enamorado. Enamorado hasta las trancas.

La voz de Ron la hizo volver de nuevo a la realidad.

−Entonces, qué, ¿Cuál era el plan? ¿Enviar las invitaciones de boda como si nada y a ver si con un poco de suerte no le daba a nadie un infarto al leerlas?

Hermione, que conocía a su prometido sabía que Ron más que enfadado por lo de Harry con Malfoy estaba dolido. Porque su mejor amigo no había confiado en él lo suficiente para contárselo, y Harry era como un hermano para él. Puede que Ron se sintiese un pelín traicionado, fruto del rencor que todavía guardaba hacia Malfoy de cuando Hogwarts…Pero era algo que se le tendría que pasar o aprender a soportar con el tiempo. Después de todo, Hermione estaba segura de que Harry había sido el único motivo por el qué, cuando se cruzaban por el callejón Diagón, Malfoy no llamaba a su novio "comadreja".

Harry enrojeció y bajó la vista avergonzado.

−Lo cierto…es que hace algún tiempo que quiero decíroslo…Pero no sabía muy bien cómo, y siempre que veníais a comer aquí, Draco me preguntaba si quería que se quedara…pero yo siempre le decía que no y encontraba alguna excusa para aplazarlo.

−Bueno, Harry −dijo Hermione intentando animarlo− ahora ya no vas a poder aplazarlo más.

Harry esbozó una tímida sonrisa.

−¿Lo sabe alguien más, a parte de nosotros? −preguntó Hermione, tratando de iniciar una conversación tranquila.

−Mis padres −dijo Malfoy con naturalidad−, pero nadie más.

Hermione abrió los ojos de par en par. Había pensado que de saberlo alguien, sería algún amigo cercano a Malfoy. Parkinson o Zabini…pero no sus padres. No cuando Lucius Malfoy y Harry se habían llevado siempre tan… "bien".

Malfoy debió de leer en su expresión lo que pensaba, porque soltó una pequeña carcajada y dijo:

−Mi padre se puso muy cabezón con eso de que tenía que buscar novia, casarme y darle hijos…−se encogió de hombros− así que le dije que era gay, que tenía novio y que era Harry.

−Y…−dijo Ron preguntando lo que ella estaba pensando en esos momentos− ¿no intentó matarte o algo así?

Malfoy sonrió con suficiencia.

−No soy tan idiota, Weasley. Me aseguré de que no tuviese a mano su varita. Aunque −añadió segundos después−, por si acaso le dije a Harry que no comiese nada que no hubiese visto cómo preparaban durante un par de semanas.

Ron asintió, con el ceño fruncido y pensando en Merlín sabe qué.

−Entonces… −comenzó su prometido no muy seguro− Cuando esta mañana me has dicho eso de que tú y yo estábamos condenados a soportarnos y eso…

−Pero que conste que es porque alguien me chantajea con dejarme sin sexo si no te trato bien…−dijo Malfoy sonriendo y dando un rápido beso a Harry en la mejilla.

−Perdona, −dijo Harry, que había enrojecido hasta la punta de las orejas− pero cuando el partido de Quidditch de los Halcones y los Cannons por poco termináis los dos en San Mungo si yo no…

−No es culpa mía que el buscador de los Cannons esté tan cegato −lo interrumpió Malfoy−. Por Merlín, Harry, hasta Trelawney sin gafas habría visto aquella snitch…

Entonces, para desespero de Hermione se pusieron a hablar de Quidditch. Soltó un sonoro bufido que nadie pareció oír y se sentó en el sofá mientras escuchaba a Ron decirle a Malfoy que aquel buscador tan cegato los había hecho ganar la liga el pasado año. Cuando lo que a ella le parecieron horas después juzgó que ya habían hablado de Quidditch lo suficiente, cortó la conversación haciéndole notar a Harry que llevaba la camiseta del revés. Harry desapareció a su habitación para vestirse correctamente y entonces Malfoy miró su reloj y propuso:

−¿Os gustaría quedaros a comer?

Hermione echó también un vistazo a su reloj y al ver la hora que era se levantó y se apresuró a negar con la cabeza.

−¿Qué? No. No queremos molestaros…

−Tranquila −dijo Harry que apareció en esos momentos terminando de colocarse la camiseta bien−, no es molestia. De normal solemos encargar la comida si no es que cocina algo Draco.

Malfoy miró divertido a Harry y les confesó:

−Desde que me preguntó cuanta sal había que echarle al arroz y si era necesario que se lavara antes de cocinarlo no lo dejo acercarse a la cocina −rió, y Hermione no pudo evitar soltar también una pequeña carcajada.

−Pero…−dijo entonces Ron con cara de que algo no le cuadraba− cuando venimos a comer contigo…¿El salmón a la plancha?

−Mío −dijo Malfoy.

−¿Y el risotto con…−volvió a preguntar su prometido incrédulo.

−Mío también −rió Malfoy.

−¿Y la tarta de chocolate? −preguntó casi con desespero.

−Esa es de una pastelería de por aquí cerca, pero los mazapanes que Harry os lleva en Navidad son míos.

Hermione tuvo que hacer un serio esfuerzo por no reírse en las narices de su prometido al ver su cara. Puede que a Ron no terminase de caerle bien Malfoy, pero sin duda, su estómago ya se lo tenía ganado.

Pidieron comida italiana en un restaurante que quedaba a un par de manzanas del apartamento de Harry y todos se sentaron en la mesa a disfrutar de una comida que consistió casi en su totalidad en pasta a la boloñesa, a la parmesana o a cualquier otra salsa. La conversación al principio fue un poco tensa, sobre todo por parte de Ron, que parecía algo incómodo, pero un vino de la Toscana buenísimo contribuyó a relajar el ambiente y a soltarles la lengua, tanto a su prometido como a Harry y Malfoy. Fue gracias a eso que se enteraron de cuanto tiempo exactamente llevaban juntos, o que antes de que Harry le pidiese salir a Malfoy "oficialmente" lo había sorprendido mirándole el trasero un par de veces, y que varias conversaciones repletas de dobles sentidos al parecer por ambas partes le habían dado el coraje para invitarlo a cenar. También se enteraron, aunque esto fue solo cuando Harry se fue a la cocina a por el postre, de que en aquella primera cita habían cenado más bien poco, a prisa y corriendo. Malfoy tuvo que dejarles a la imaginación el por que de tantas prisas por ambas partes ya que Harry volvió en ese momento con el postre.

Entonces, cuando iban ya por el café, Harry carraspeó y dijo:

−Esto…−tanto Ron como Hermione alzaron la cabeza, pendientes de las palabras de su amigo, que parecía nervioso por algún motivo− El domingo ya sabéis que comemos todos juntos en La Madriguera, y bueno…había pensado en…llevar a Draco…Eso si tu madre no me ve antes el anillo e intenta sonsacarme…

−¡Pues claro, Harry! −se le adelantó Hermione entusiasmada, adivinando lo que su amigo iba a pedirles.

−¿Qué, quieres, que los vayamos mentalizando o algo así? −preguntó Ron.

−¡No! −exclamó espantado− Simplemente me conformaré con que estéis allí y me apoyéis si hace falta.

Ron sonrió a Harry con complicidad.

−Quieres que sujete a mi hermana si intenta estrangular a Malfoy, es eso ¿no? Tranquilo, no hay problema −después miró a Malfoy y le dijo en tono confidencial−. Mi hermana siempre ha tenido la esperanza de volver con Harry, casarse con él y dejar que les ponga nombres a sus hijos como Dobby Hedwig y gilipolleces así.

Hermione vio por el rabillo del ojo como Harry con un brillo ilusionado en la mirada abría la boca para decir algo, pero Malfoy se le adelantó y lo amenazó:

−Atrévete a sugerir que llamemos así a uno de nuestros hijos y me encargo personalmente de que no puedas tener descendencia, Potter.

Harry bajó la cabeza e hizo un mohín con los labios.

−No iba a sugerir Dobby Hedwig como nombre, pero gracias −replicó con tono socarrón.

−Tampoco pienso dejar que llames al pobre crío Rubeus Remus, si es lo que estás sugiriendo…−lo advirtió Malfoy arqueando una ceja.

−Rubeus Remus suena idiota, cariño…−dijo bajando la voz− Yo… había pensado en nombres como James Sirius, Albus Severus…o Lily Luna si es niña.

Malfoy puso los ojos en blanco y después dirigió a su pareja una mirada de completa incredulidad.

−Por Merlín…Weasley, Granger…decidme que he oído mal…

−¿Qué nombre les podrías tú, eh? −preguntó Harry ofendido.

−Pues según la tradición de los Black, un nombre de constelación…

Harry alzó ambas cejas con curiosidad.

−¿Ah, sí? ¿Cómo cual?

−Scorpius Hyperion es bonito…−dijo Malfoy casi en un susurro…

Cuando Harry estalló diciendo que él tampoco iba a permitir que le pusiese semejante nombre a un hijo suyo y comenzó una pequeña pelea, Hermione notó como Ron le daba unos toquecitos en el hombro y le susurraba.

−Deprisa, Herm. ¿Qué nombre le podrías tú a un hijo nuestro?

Ella no tuvo más que meditarlo unos segundos. Algunas veces lo había comentado con las otras chicas de Gryffindor, y tenía claros un par de nombres.

−Si fuera niña creo que la llamaría Rose, ¿por? −le contestó ella también en el mismo tono de voz.

−A mi me gusta Hugo para niño, ¿qué te parece? −ella asintió y Ron le tendió una mano. Hermione se la estrechó− Entonces Rose y Hugo, ¿no?

Hermione volvió a asentir mientras miraba de reojo a Harry y Malfoy. En esos momentos parecían estar llegando a una especie de acuerdo, decidiendo que lo de elegir un nombre lo echarían a suertes.

−¿Sabes? −le volvió a susurrar Ron con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios− Me alegra ver que aunque ya no intentan matarse, siguen discutiendo como en los viejos tiempos. Sino sí que habría empezado a preocuparme.

Hermione le dio un rápido beso y le devolvió la sonrisa.

−Pues más o menos como tú y yo, ¿no? −dijo divertida− Después de todo, lo bueno de las peleas son las reconciliaciones de después −y no pudo evitar mirar de reojo a Harry y a Malfoy, que estaban en medio de una reconciliación.

Un mes después de la boda de Ron y Hermione se celebró la de Harry y Draco. Pidieron a Ron que fuese el padrino, y su ya marido se encargó del brindis, donde dijo a todos los invitados que al igual que ellos, ni él ni nadie habría dado un solo knut por los Cannons, pero que finalmente y contra todo pronóstico, habían ganado la liga.

__________________________________________________________________________

Los Chudley Cannons ganaron la liga durante siete años seguidos. El año que volvieron a perder la liga nació fruto de un vientre de alquiler el primer hijo de la pareja, y un galeón que lanzaron al aire permitió que fuese Harry quien eligiese el nombre. Un par de años después al pequeño James se le unían Albus y Scorpius, y algunos años más tarde llegó Lily. Y porque sus amigos se plantaron en cuatro, que sino Hermione ya los veía con otro niño llamado Alastor Colin, Rubeus Remus o cualquier otra barbaridad.

**Fin**


End file.
